


She's So High

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: She's So High [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 90's Music, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Karaoke, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: When Steve suggests a night out to his favorite bar for a 90’s Karaoke event you’re beyond excited. Too bad Bucky doesn’t feel the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was inspired by the "All Out 90's" playlist on Spotify. This is literally the first ever thing I’ve written. Please let me know how I can improve, errors, complaints, and any thoughts at all. Though currently there are no female pronouns mentioned in the story, if I continue to write the rest as planned she/her pronouns are possible as I’m writing from my own wants. This chapter doesn't currently have smut but that's possible in future chapters.

As you walk into the communal kitchen of the Avengers tower, eyes still heavy with sleep and your hair a certified birds nest, you’re greeted with a bellow. “It’s about fucking time you drug your ass out of bed, princess!”

You hold up a single warning finger, followed by a massive morning breath fueled yawn directly in the face of the offending person. “Don’t you dare give me that sass, birdman. It’s the _weekend_ and it’s only seven... _Normal_ people sleep in on the weekend.”

“But! -”

“ _We_ aren't normal people and _you_ don't have that privilege when you’re the best cook in the tower and everyone is waiting on breakfast,” Steve chimes in as he pours himself a massive cup of black coffee. He looks at you sympathetically as he takes the first few sips letting you take in his request. “We really were waiting for your cooking though. Any chance you’d take pity on us? We’ll even put on some music and help, right Sam?”

Sam looks as though he’s debating a protest but quickly switches to match the face Steve is currently making. You truly couldn’t say no to those puppy faces they both threw your way in full force. Besides, it was looking more and more like you’re up for good despite the early hour and you do feel early rumblings beginning to gnaw at your stomach.

“ _Fiiiiiiiiiiine_. But throw on my 90’s playlist and someone make me a cup of coffee,” as an afterthought you add, “and don’t skimp on the cream and sugar.”

Sam and Steve high-five knowing they’ve successfully persuaded you. You can’t help but giggle at the two of them. As the warm coffee meets your lips, you feel your brain grow steadily more awake. The notes of “Buddy Holly” begin suddenly and you’re feeling more in the cooking zone.

Despite your convincing performance earlier, you do truly love to cook for everyone. Since joining the team, cooking family meals for your teammates has really helped you slowly feel more at home with your position in the Avengers. It also didn’t hurt that Stark had literally built the kitchen of your dreams in the tower making your ability to experiment in the kitchen with any recipe that struck your fancy much easier. This morning however, with the music at a comfortable background volume, you didn’t feel like making anything elaborate. A classic, simple breakfast was what your stomach was craving.

“Woo-hoo, but you know I’m yours. Whoo-hoo, and I know you’re mine. Whoo-hoo, and that’s for all time,” you begin to sing along and sway your hips. After doing a mental review of what groceries you knew were in the pantry you rally your troops.

“Ok boys, this 90’s nostalgia I’m getting from the playlist has me feeling...funfetti pancakes this morning, yes? With bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. Nothing too fancy.” Both Steve and Sam agree enthusiastically. “Sam you’re on scrambled egg and toast duty. Steve, you think you can handle the bacon?”

“Can I handle the bacon?!” Steve says in mock defensiveness, “Of course I can. You’re talking to Captain America, sweetheart.” You raise one eyebrow as you distantly remember the last time you put Steve on bacon duty. It ended with a rather large grease fire and a safety lecture for the entire team from Tony. Bucky still wouldn’t let Steve forget it. Still debating if you’ve made the right choice for task assignment, your thoughts are interrupted once more.

“Don’t make it too crispy! I like mine with a little gristle still!” Sam shouts thoroughly buried in the back of the fridge pulling out ingredients.

As the three of you settle into a familiar rhythm of cooking together with the soundtrack of your favorite music blasting, the smells and sounds of breakfast slowly attract a stream of your other teammates into the kitchen. Each one greets you in their own unique half-asleep fashion, makes their respected morning beverage, and then moves over to the laptop propped on top of the microwave to queue their desired songs with breakfast. The events of this morning are slowly starting to feel like a comforting routine for you. When the food is ready, everyone digs in hungrily while discussing the plans for the week. With the mission lineup relatively slow it seems, someone suggests a team outing this Friday. It’s not often that everyone has time off together.

Steve looks up excitedly from his plate with a mouthful of toast and starts waving his hands to get everyone's attention. You stifle laughter as he barely manages to swallow the giant mouthful before blurting out, “90s Karaoke Night at Pastimes is this Friday!”

“Why the fuck would we go to that?” a voice behind you grumbles starling nearly everyone at the table. You turn from your pancakes to see that somehow Bucky has snuck into the kitchen and is casually leaned against the island nibbling a piece of bacon.

“Ummm because everyone adores 90’s music and we haven’t spent a night out together in forever.” Nat comes to Steve’s rescue defending the tentative plans.

“Besides, 90’s night literally encompasses so many genres that there will be something for everyone to sing.” Sam adds.

“Well I’m glad you’re all excited to go, but not everyone was born in this decade...in case you all forgot?” Bucky grabs a piece of toast off Steve’s plate as he plops rather unceremoniously in the last empty chair at the table. “You can’t actually wanna go to this, Stevie?”

“Actually,” Steve begins matching Bucky’s snarky tone, “Since working through my list, I’ve found that I really love modern music. Plus, I’ve become somewhat of a regular with the bartender there and already mentioned we would go. Plus plus we listen to it all the time when we cook and have meals together. It’s great music to belt out.”

“Yeah I know. It woke me up.” Bucky says curtly.

Until that point you were ready to chastise Bucky for being a buzzkill. That feeling is quickly replaced by guilt sneaking in that you’re the one responsible for waking Bucky up as you insisted on the music this morning. You know that he struggles with insomnia and nightmares constantly interrupting any hope at a pleasant night. Hoping to quell the rising guilt, you start searching the various serving platters for the crispier bacon strips you know Bucky prefers.. Before you can hand him the plate you’ve fixed, the team surrounding you had dissolved into a debate on the validity of karaoke night mixed in with a healthy amount of Sam chiding Bucky on his inability to catch up to modern times.

“Fine. You guys go _team build_ without me.” he spits out the words with what seems like a mix of anger and hurt as he stands up from the table. “By the way, whoever made the bacon...it’s too fatty.”

You hopefully raise the plate you fixed in a last ditch effort but Bucky’s back has already disappeared beyond the kitchen. Everyone else seems to have returned back to their plan making with more enthusiasm now that the dissenter has departed. You can’t help but feel less excited about the plans knowing Bucky won’t be joining you all. While you’re still a newcomer to the team, you’ve found a common ground with everyone with your cooking and music. The ease of your assimilation to the team stands in stark contract with Bucky’s. Snark and witty jokes aside, you really didn’t want anyone to feel alienated.

You turn to Nat and Steve, “You guys know him best. Would Bucky feel more up to going if I showed him some of my favorite songs? Helped ease him into the idea of newer music?”

“Are you actually worried about his comfort with the group or are you just really trying to get him to come with?” Nat slowly allows a smirk to settle on her face as she waits for your response.

Quickly slipping back to your joking demeanor, “How dare you questions my motives Natasha!? I just know how I felt when I joined and how scary it is to not feel included. I don’t want him to be left out is all,” you say not quite convincing the redhead and the blonde. Both Steve and Nat are the only two who know about your little crush on Bucky.

“I think I can convince him to learn if you’re willing to teach him.” Steve muses with a smirk to match Natasha’s. You’re annoyed at yourself for not being more inconspicuous regarding your true motivation when it comes to Bucky’s attendance.

“Well then, I guess you have your mission for the week.” Nat giggles as it suddenly hits you that you just signed up for one on one time with Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a hard time trying to explain the nostalgia that 90′s music brings her as she teaches Bucky about 90's music. It would seem some possibly mutual feelings put cracks in the veneer of snark both reader and Bucky hide behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea was inspired by the All Out 90's playlist on Spotify. This is still my first fic ever so please go easy on me. Any and all feedback is welcome. Also it should be noted: what you are about to read exclusively refers to an extremely and unapologetically THICC James Buchanan Barnes. You've been warned.

You wake up Sunday morning with an anxious feeling in the pit of your stomach. Yesterday post-breakfast, Steve had spoken to Bucky and managed to get him to come around to the idea of you teaching him so he would come to Karaoke Night later in the week. Rolling over in bed to grab your phone, you see a text notification from none other than “Grumpy Barnes.” Sam must have been in your phone again changing contact names. Given his mood yesterday however, the new contact name seems rather fitting.

Finally plucking up the courage to unlock your phone you see his message. “I’m free any time after training for the music stuff.”  _ How swoonworthy.  _ You roll your eyes to no one but yourself. Quickly shooting back a reply of “Come on over around 3?” You’re surprised when his reply comes before you can set your phone down. Just a simple :) Getting through today is going to be painful, you can already feel it. 

It’s 2:45 pm and you’re certain that you can hear your stomach doing acrobatics. You’re normally a very open person, hosting movie nights and the like with all of your other teammates. Now that Bucky was going to be seeing your room, you suddenly became critical of every detail of your decor.  _ He’s gonna think my room isn’t clean enough. What if it’s too clean and he things I’m a sterile person?! Why do all of my throw pillows look too staged?! Who even owns this many throw pillows?! _

A short, clipped knock interrupts your panicked internal monologue and you softly curse to yourself. One deep breath later, you open your door to see Bucky standing in your doorway. He’s wearing a thin plain white t-shirt that allows you to see every dip and curve of his body underneath along with dark grey sweatpants. His long hair hangs loose around his face still slightly damp from what you’re assuming was a post-workout shower. You could smell his soap gently wafting off his body. This man was trying to kill you. 

“Hey Buck….you’re here.” Taking a half step back to avoid being so engulfed in his aura. 

He looks around nervously and points his thumb over his shoulder, “I can come back later if I’m early?” His hesitation puts you a bit more at ease knowing that this is going awkwardly for the both of you, if not for different reasons. 

You and Bucky have an odd relationship. You tend to swing from overly kind and then back to sarcasm when you feel you’ve shown too much of your true feelings for him. He tends to oscillate between neutral and surly. Accepting that you would never be able to read his mind; you take a deep breath followed by a hopefully kind smile and a gesture for him to enter your room. 

Bucky slowly does a lap around your room taking in the private details that he’s now privy to. Ever since his days in Hydra he’s found he has a new fascination in how people make something theirs. He was never allowed to have possessions for himself while they controlled him. Since reclaiming his life, creating his own space is something he values greatly. He takes in the large amount of art and photos on the wall. Some he recognizes as various references to pop culture or goofy photos of you and the team. Others must be from a part of your life separate from the Avengers. He sees a giant stack of books on your nightstand and wonders how you manage to find the time. He finds himself as much at ease as he’s capable of being in your room. Everything strikes the perfect balance between clean and stylish but still warm and personal. It’s all very...you.

You watch Bucky gaze at your decor and photos with a quiet reverence before beginning to feel self conscious. “If you’re done creepin’ we can listen to some music.”

Your quick swing back to snark and sarcasm causes Bucky to jump. He apologizes and looks around mentally calculating where to sit. 

Reminding yourself that it’s just Bucky and that he doesn’t know about your feelings, you’re able to rebuild your composure. “Dude, just sit on the couch. It doesn’t bite.” Bucky sits down on the small loveseat that you’ve added to your room to create a mini sitting area. It’s a loveseat you’re usually able to lay across and fit your entire body on while your stretched out reading a good book. You can’t help the laughter that bubbles up. The poor thing looks like small doll furniture with Bucky’s large frame occupying it. 

“What have I done now?!”

“Nothing nothing. I swear. Just…the couch. It looks so tiny now with a super soldier on it.” You erupt into another fit of laughter. 

“Seriously, if you’re just gonna laugh at me I’m gonna leave.” Bucky starts to get up. 

“Buck don’t go.” You walk over and sit facing him on the loveseat.  “I’m not laughing at you. I promise. I spent all day yesterday picking out some stuff to show you. Please stay?”

“I don’t know why this is so important to you.” It seems his attitude from breakfast yesterday has returned. 

All of a sudden you realize how close you are to him. The entire length of your leg is pressed against his body. That smell that is so distinctly Bucky envelops you once again. If he’s noticed the proximity, he doesn’t let on. You pause for a moment. Contemplating if now was a moment for truth. Bucky turns on the couch so his body faces you full on. You glance up from your lap and are caught in an intense gaze from those glacial eyes. They had a way of changing from sparkling near aqua to a smokey steely blue depending on his mood. You didn’t stand a chance lying to those eyes; though you doubted he knew this. 

“Music is important to me. I attach a lot of memories to songs; both good and bad. I’ve always been like that. I also have a tendency to blast a playlist and just imagine the more mundane aspects of my life in a silky movie montage style. I have no idea if other people do that but I have since I was young.” You’re surprised by the rare sound of Bucky’s laughter. 

“Are you laughing at me now, Barnes?”

“Well yeah! You’re walking around listening to music pretending you’re in a movie. That’s priceless...but also adorable.”

“Oh, come on you can’t tell me that you’ve never heard a song that’s made you feel more badass than you are?”

“I’m pretty badass all on my own in case you haven’t noticed, doll.”

“ _ Okaaaaaay _ then!” You clear your throat and playfully jab an elbow in his ribs. “If you’re done teasing me we can start with the music.” You grab your phone and sync it to the sound system in your room. Once Steve had sent you a text confirming Bucky would give karaoke night a shot, you spent some time preparing a playlist of all of the 90’s classics that you wanted to show him.  Hitting shuffle play you adjust your body so you’re a bit more comfortable on the couch. At first, Bucky seems reluctant to move, but finally lets his body relax as he focuses more on the music. 

You both settle in and start working your way through the playlist. Occasionally you pause to explain slang or why a certain band was popular. Bucky seems to be enjoying himself. Instead of neutral or even cold you find him joking along with you. You guys have exhausted nearly you’re entire playlist and then one of your favorites comes on. 

“She’s blood, flesh and bones. No tucks or silicone. She’s touch smell sight taste and sound.” The speakers deliver the all too familiar lyrics which take you back to your childhood. Bucky’s listening to the songs opening lyrics when he senses you spacing out next to him. 

“Y/N?  _ Heeelllloooo? _ You still with me?” You’d completely forgotten that someone was sitting next to you. Bucky looks at you with a raised eyebrow waiting for an explanation. 

“You’re gonna tease me... _ again _ . When I was younger, probably before I even fully understood sex, I used to think I wanted to have sex to this song.” Bucky can feel a slow creep of heat up to his cheeks. “I’m just laughing because I probably had that thought thinking about some boy band member or something stupid,” you add hoping to somehow quell your embarrassment. 

Bucky thinks for a moment that he’d like to know what song you currently want to have sex to, but shakes his head and thinks better of it. Regaining his composure he asks, “I think I need to call it a night. Can you send me some of these songs?” 

“I can do you one better, Buck.” You snatch his phone from his hand. You quickly download your favorite streaming service and create a profile for Bucky and follow your own profile. “There. Now you have all my public playlists and have your own account to explore.” 

“Public playlists?”  he asks with his now familiar eyebrow raise. 

“Well yeah. Some of my guilty pleasures I wanna keep to myself. Not everyone needs to know when I’m listening to Mr. Brightside on repeat for 8 hours while I clean my room.” You quietly laugh at yourself noting the small grain of truth to what you just said. Bucky stands and begins collecting his things when you interrupt his progress. “Can I ask why you were so against going on Friday?”

“That’s a long answer I don’t want to bore you with.” He says hopefully dismissing any chance of a real explanation. 

You decide to switch tactics from your usual teasing of him and focus on self deprecation. “James, come on. I’ve literally told you about my childhood sex fantasy and what I sing on repeat while I clean my room. Pretty sure that’s more boring that anything you have to say.”

Though he doesn’t show it, Bucky is taken back by your casual use of his real name. He decides he owes you a bit of honesty. “Look, joining the team was nice and all and I’m finally starting to feel closer to normal. But I’m still never gonna be the Bucky I was. I would have fucking jumped at that chance to be in the spotlight before. Now, it just terrifies me.”

“The decades feared Winter Soldier is afraid of some dive bar karaoke?” You say it softly with a small smirk slowly forming on your lips so Bucky knows that you understand but don’t want him to feel obligated to dive deeper. He matches your gentle smile and heads back to your door. “In all seriousness Buck, you don’t have to sing. Just come hang out with us. I...we all want you there.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some insane outfits and team bonding as the Avengers enjoy a low key karaoke night at Pastimes. While Bucky shows up, it’s unsure if he’ll indulge in singing up on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is inspired by the All out 90's playlist on Spotify.

 

Friday night has finally arrived. You’re standing in front of your closet trying to figure out what you can put together for an appropriate outfit to match the 90’s theme. Turns out, Pastimes is offering drink specials to anyone dressing on theme. Naturally, Steve insisted that the entire group dress accordingly. You mulled over a couple different ideas but finally settled on what was comfortable and therefore what you’d feel the most confident in. 

Once you were standing in front of your full length mirror doing the final outfit check, you found that what you had chosen wasn’t a far departure from your favorite casual dress anyway. You picked one of your favorite  [ ringer tees ](https://www.amazon.com/Disney-Powerline-Distressed-Airbrush-Ringer/dp/B07FW16YV8) that depicted Powerline from Goofy Movie. Knowing that your temperature is unpredictable, you threw on an impossibly soft baggy black and white flannel.

From there you figured you may as well go for a more grunge look, so you slid on your beat-to-hell black converse. One day soon, you’d likely have to retire them. As it was, you couldn’t wear them on rainy days or you’d be stuck with soggy socks that, in combination with the wet rubber, made the most embarrassing squelching sounds as you walked. Natasha may or may not have mentioned covertly tossing them and replacing them with a new pair more than once.  _ Over my dead body. _

For bottoms you picked your favorite holey jeans. Sure, they may have seen better days; but the worn softness of the denim was what you wanted on a casual night out with your team. The jeans fit exactly like you liked and you felt like they highlighted all your favorite features.  Accessory wise, you chose to finish it off with a loopy black choker necklace and you’d “painted” your nails with black sharpie. 

Content with your outfit and appearance you take the elevator down to the lobby to wait for everyone else. Tony is the first to join you. You can see that he’s embraced the joking dad comments of late, relating to a certain Peter Parker, as he’s dressed in super light wash, high waisted dad jeans with accompanying fanny pack. His jacket is one of those overly noisy  [ windbreakers ](http://wheretoget.it/look/3171649) paired with some comically chunky new balances that do in fact look like someone had cut the grass in as they’re stained mildly green in spots. The whole picture is rather amazing considering how much it’s a departure from the usually stylish Tony Stark.

Bruce and Clint are next to come down in what appears to be coordinating outfits. They’ve decided to go more the costume route and dress as Wayne and Garth from the iconic film Wayne's World. Bruce fidgets with his hat for a moment as Tony begins to tease Clint for the blonde mullet wig. Wanda and Nat come down together not long after. It looks like Wanda has pulled her outfit inspiration from Clueless in an adorable coordinating plaid set. Natasha chose to go as one of the 90’s most fabulous redheads, Ginger Spice.  _ Fitting choices. _

“Oh my god you guys all look amazing!” As you turn around, you see Peter walking in the front door accompanied by Thor.

“Thor!?” You begin excitedly but it quickly turns to confusion. “Do Asgardians even listen to Midgardian music?” With a booming laugh, Thor assures you that he knows very little Midgardian music, but came for a party that tales will be told of for decades to come. “Peter! I didn’t know you were allowed to come?” you say as you greet him with a large hug. 

“Yeah me neither, kiddo. “ Tony steps in to chastise him. “Please tell me your stupendously gorgeous Aunt cleared this? I really can’t afford to get in trouble with her again.” 

You can’t help but notice that with Peter in his vintage 1995 Disney World pullover and Tony in his getup they really do look like father and son arguing on a family vacation. 

Last to come down are Steve, Sam, and Bucky. Steve has done a shockingly good job at turning himself into a Justin Timberlake who’s stuck in his days of “ramen hair”. Sam could pass for an amazing rendition Will Smith in his Fresh Prince days. 

Hiding behind the two of them, you see Bucky has his usual mask of surliness on. He has at least attempted, no doubt with Steve’s nudging, to look the part. He’s wearing his favorite combat boots; which you supposed could pass for Doc Martens, plain black jeans, and a raggedy black t-shirt you recognize from his workout attire. He’s put his black leather jacket on top of all of that with a red and black flannel tied at his waist. It’s not completely 90’s, but with how stunning he looks you were more than willing to let it pass. 

Finally with the entire group present, you guys make your way the short two blocks to Pastimes. From the outside Pastimes looks like nothing special. In fact, it looks far from special. Before Tony had built the Avengers Tower, the bar was nearly ready to close its doors. Not long after, it had become a favorite spot for all the various agents assisting the Avengers. Despite the new influx of business it had maintained its local dive bar appeal and soon Steve had become a regular. He loved being able to go out to a local place and relax after a hard mission without being hounded by civilians. Pastimes was something the Avengers had come to adopt as “their bar” despite Steve’s protests that it was “his bar” and the rest of you were just “invading”. 

You’d tagged along a couple times for happy hour with Steve and Nat, but you had no idea they’d branched out to include karaoke. Sure enough, as you walk in you feel the familiar stickiness of the floors and the faint smell of stale alcohol. Under any other circumstances these sensations and smells would be off putting, but somehow Pastimes manages to make them comforting and a promise of a fun night ahead. Towards the back of the bar, tables have been moved around to allow room for a small stage which holds a stool with a giant song binder, a small tv monitor for the lyrics to play across, and a single mic stand which is currently occupied by Tom the owner.

Steve sprints up to Tom and embraces him. “I told you I’d get the whole crew in tonight.” He says incredibly proud of himself. “Open a tab in Tony’s name and lets get the night started.”

“Excuse me, Capsicle! Perhaps I’m a bit tired of being the team's collective sugar daddy.” The entire team looks at him for a moment with speculative faces. “I’m kidding. Tom! My good man, give my little sugar babies anything their greedy, ungrateful hearts desire-EXCEPT PETER! The little spiderling is still underage and his aunt will skin me alive if I corrupt him any more than I already have.”

Everyone grabs their favorite drinks and settles in the large booth near the stage. An agent whose name you don’t remember but you know accompanied you and Sam on a particularly easy mission last month, is struggling through his painful rendition of I Alone by Live. Sam leans over the table and yell whispers, “Hey Y/N. Looks like your favorite person is here.” He points not too covertly at the agent on stage. 

You had noticed but hoped Sam wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. You hoped to continue the slowly developing connection you had with Bucky and mentioning another guy probably wasn’t the best way to go about that. You quickly glanced to Bucky to gauge his reaction to Sam’s words. Perhaps it was your imagination, but it did appear that his grasp on his lowball glass may have tightened as he stared directly into its contents. 

“Wait...is that the agent who wouldn’t stop telling you how to do your job and kept sneaking in incredibly sexist comments on that mission last month but then proceeded to ask you out afterwards?!” Nat asks.   
“YES!!” you and Sam reply in unison. By now the whole team is listening to you and Sam detail out the agents unprofessional shortcomings. 

Hoping to do some damage control, you elaborate, “He kept bragging about his hand to hand combat skills and then managed to get overpowered by two scrawny, untrained goons. I had to come to his rescue more than once. I suppose he took that as a free pass to ask me out.” 

You roll your eyes and gag over exaggeratedly at the thought. You sneak another glance at Bucky only to find his eyes are already trained on you. They seem to have gone back to their calmer lighter blue and he even has a hint of a smirk gracing his face. You couldn’t help but return your own smile.

Finally “Agent Asshole”, as he was now dubbed, left the stage. Tony took this as a chance to jump up and take the spotlight. He doesn’t even reach for the binder with the 90’s decade bookmarked and instead nods at the employee running the machine and tell him his song choice with confidence. You could have guessed Tony would try to pull from classic rock in a 90’s themed night. He did a perfectly raspy version of Come As You Are by Nirvana. With his classic wink, he jumps off the stage and hands the mic directly to Steve. 

“Show us what you got, Captain.”

Steve surprises everyone and goes a more joking route by choosing What’s My Age Again by Blink-182. His goofy facial expressions and lyric substitution to “nobody likes you when you’re 103” have the whole place laughing and singing along. For being frozen during the nineties, Steve puts on a fantastic performance. 

Clint follows Steve and chooses 3am by Matchbox Twenty.  Wanda gets pushed up next by Natasha. After flipping through the giant binder, she finally settles on Waterfalls by TLC. Her version is sweet and endearing. 

Hoping to surprise Natasha, when Wanda’s song is finished she tosses her the mic next. Nat, it seems, already knows her song. She breaks into the opening lyrics of Just a Girl by No Doubt with the utmost confidence. Her mock feebleness as she sings the lyrics is priceless as nearly everyone in the bar knows how deadly she is in the field. She’s clearly played to her strengths with her song choice. With some light encouragement from the team, even the more shy Bruce gets up on stage and chooses If You Could Only See by Tonic. 

At this point you’re feeling the effects of your first couple of drinks. You’re certainly not drunk but in that perfect tipsy sweet spot where you’re really enjoying your evening just being normal friends with everyone instead of saving the world. 

You’re attempting to pay attention to Bruce singing or any of the other small side conversations that your teammates have broken up into. The task seems impossible. You’re eyes are drawn to observing Bucky; as they often are. He’s in a conversation with Sam and Steve talking more animatidly than you’ve seen him in a while. You watch his biceps swell and relax as he moves his drink to his lips. Those plump lips that you’ve had dreams about.  _ Are they as soft as I think they are? How would they feel against my skin? _ In your daydreaming haze, you seem to only pick up on certain words coming from the speakers on stage. 

**_If you could only see_ ** _ the way she loves me _

**_Then maybe you would understand_ **

**_Why I feel this way_ ** _ about our love _

_ And what I must do _

_ If you could only see  _ **_how blue_ ** _ her _ **_eyes_ ** _ can be  _

_ When she says she  _ **_loves me_ **

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible that Bucky actually reciprocates your feelings? Will a 90’s karaoke duet help you figure it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea was inspired by the All Out 90's Playlist on Spotify. Thank you so much to everyone for their kudos thus far. Anyone who left comments has literally melted my heart. I love you all.

“Are you doing that weird thing where you imagine you’re in a movie?” Nearly jumping out of your skin, you see that all of the team has returned to the bar to refresh their drinks, leaving you sitting alone and space out. That is, until Bucky decided to slide around the booth next to you and give you a heart attack.  

“Maybe I was, Barnes. Let me daydream in peace.” You’re acutely aware of his proximity. His arm is casually slung on the back of the booth over your shoulders and his knee rests warmly against your own. You haven’t been this close since your music lessons and the reaction your body has to him is staggering. “I’m surprised you came. I was worried you’d chicken out. You’re outfit looks nice. Did Steve have to pick it out for you?”

“I’d reconsider teasing me, Y/N. We match.” You look at him puzzled only to be met with a large smirk that was plastered on his face. Bucky reaches up towards your collar and runs it gently between his two perfectly smooth metal digits as if he’s contemplating something. Just like earlier this week, you feel yourself become enraptured being in his personal space. Each time it engulfs you with a strength you didn’t think possible. “See… we’re both wearing flannel,” he says softly. You sharply inhale, feeling your breath sudder as you process his nearness. “Why were you surprised I came? Doubting your own teaching abilities, Y/N/N.”

You were struggling to form complete sentences but hearing him use your nickname like that for the first time seemed to finally bring you back to reality. 

“I wasn’t sure my teaching abilities could overpower the super soldier sized stick that’s usually shoved up your ass”. Immediately you wonder if you should backpedal thinking that your joke is far too crass only to be interrupted by a booming laughter that bubbles up from deep in Bucky’s chest. 

“I guess I deserve that.” He chuckles. “I am having a good night though, Y/N. Thank you for making me come. Really.” His hand gently rests on your shoulder with the final word. Perhaps the atmosphere and Asgardian alcohol Thor had given to the two super soldiers was finally loosening Bucky up from his usually stoic demeanor. Normally you found Bucky charming on accident. Tonight seemed as though he had a newfound confidence that was stripping away your facade of sarcasm far too quickly. 

By now the team has returned from the bar with their drinks all refreshed. Nat looks at Bucky in her previously occupied space and raises her eyebrows while setting her lips into a firm line. If Bucky notices her expression, he doesn’t let on. Instead, he seems to settle in more next to you much to Natasha’s chagrin. A glass filed with your favorite drink gets slid across the table to you from Steve. 

“How did you-?” you begin to question Steve. 

“Buck asked me to get you a refill.” Steve says. 

You nod a quick affirmation and thanks to Steve but look back at Bucky with a question on the tip of your tongue; though he speaks first.  “Y/F/D, right?” he asks. Rather than answering, you grin and take a long pull from the glass. You feel your cheeks warming but refuse to determine if its the alcohol or the man sitting next to you. 

It looks like Thor has taken the stage now. He’s pouring over the catalogue trying to find a suitable song choice. He seems to recognize a song and points at it vigorously to the employee. You swear you see the employee mouth “are you sure?” 

From the opening notes you realize what the song is and your eyes go wide with joy. Now the employees reaction makes sense. Thor had chosen No Scrubs by TLC. By the end of his performance the entire team was in stitches. You were all pleasantly surprised by how well he did. You made a mental note to ask him later how in the hell he knew that song. 

Sam volunteers next. He choses It Wasn’t Me by Shaggy. About half way through, the employee threatens to kick him off the stage for how lewd his dance moves have gotten. Clearly Sam has practiced this song before. 

The night has gone better than you could have ever hoped. You really wanna sing next but now that Bucky is sitting beside you it would take a crowbar to pull you away. You keep telling yourself  _ I’ll go next _ ; but then you feel the vibrations of his laughter against your side or catch a whiff of his intoxicating scent as he shifts his weight in his seat and you find your feet are suddenly heavy as lead. Somewhere in the middle of Peter singing I Want It That Way you feel your phone buzz in your pocket. 

Nat: Do a duet with him. ;)

Realizing what your phone says you quickly guard it from Bucky’s view. Looking across the booth you see Steve and Natasha giving you thumbs up like proud parents. Thankfully Bucky is engaged with a conversation with Tony and doesn’t notice. Though it pains you to do it; you angle your body away from Bucky just slightly and hold your phone covertly on the side of your thigh opposite his. 

Y/N: DO NOT MEDDLE…

Y/N: THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO STEVEN! I KNOW YOU’RE READING THIS.

You glare back across the table giving Steve and Nat your best murder face as they look back at your reply. Steve immediately blushes crimson but Nat just giggles. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky asks you. His voice holds genuine concern as his eyes, now slightly darker, search your facial expression for some sign of what could be troubling you. You reassure him that everything is fine and settle back into your spot rested lightly against his side. Content with your answer, he goes back to teasing you. “You know, for someone who was so gung-ho about this whole thing you haven’t sang a single song.”

“I’ve sang  _ literally _ every song...just from my seat.” You say defensively knowing damn well it was a poor excuse. 

“Y/N, why don’t you and Buck sing a duet together? Put all that lesson time to good use?” Natasha interjects. Only slightly mortified, you decide you’re really going to have to give it to her in the sparring ring tomorrow as payback. Bucky comes to the rescue quicker than you can come up with an excuse. 

“Trust me, Nat. No one in this bar wants to hear me sing. Tom won’t have any customers by the time I’m done. But…” He looks down at you and gives your shoulder a small squeeze. “I know how excited you were for this so please don’t let me hold you back.” The smile he beems you is genuine and just enough encouragement you need to get up on stage. 

You flip through the mildly sticky pages of the song album. It’s not that you don’t know anything; you just know  _ too _ many of the options. You vaguely hear the bar employee mention an intermission after your song over the mic as you deliberate. 

Feeling a bit emboldened by Bucky’s more forward behavior with you tonight you decide to sing a song fitting towards your current elated mood. Standing in the center of the stage you clear your throat of any scratchiness the alcohol may have given you and nod to the stage employee. There’s about ten seconds of instrumentals before you know you have lyrics to sing, but it’s just enough time for you to decide how bold you really wanted to be. Closing your eyes you sing.

_ There he goes _

_ There he goes again _

_ Racing through my brain _

_ And I just can’t contain _

_ This feeling that remains _

The initial terror than rang through you when you sang the first verse subsided enough for you to open your eyes and look out into the audience. No one seems to have minded that you changed the lyrics. As you begin the second verse, your gaze gravitates to those eyes that you would know anywhere. 

_ There he goes  _

_ There he goes again _

_ Pulsing through my veins _

_ And I just can’t contain _

_ This feeling that remains _

You attempt to put every hidden emotion you have for Bucky behind the lyrics. With your eyes locked on his as you sing, you hope that he finally understands what you’ve been trying to say to him for months. No more walking on eggshells, no more sarcastic banter to hide behind. You had to know if he felt the same. You close your eyes and feel the final notes echoing through the speakers at what seems like ten times the volume as your adrenaline hits its peak. You turn and thank the employee and head back to the team booth finally ready to have the conversation you’ve put off for far too long. Approaching the booth with shaking hands, you feel your brows knit together and your stomach sinks to the floor. Bucky’s seat is empty.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve suggests a night out to his favorite bar for a 90’s Karaoke event you’re beyond excited. Too bad Bucky doesn’t feel the same…or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea was inspired by the All Out 90′s playlist on Spotify. This chapter was beta read by @bumbercrotch (Tumblr username)…as always cause she’s a saint BUT also the lovely @viktordrago (Tumblr username) made this chapter actually readable as far as I’m concerned. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for their likes and reblogs thus far. You can find me on Tumblr at eyesfixedonthesun22. Anyone who left comments has literally melted my heart. I love you all.

You can feel everyone’s eyes watching you as you attempt to move; attempt to do something. Literally anything would be better than standing in front of the booth staring at the empty seat. You find yourself wishing you had Vision’s powers and could disappear through the walls and be back at home safe and sound moping in your bed.

Steve and Nat scoot over to make space for you to sit. You can’t help but notice their actions make Bucky’s empty space disappear. When you make no effort to sit, Nat takes matters into her own hands and gently guides you into the seat. You feel her rub steady and firm reassuring circles on your thigh. Steve throws his arm around you protectively. Normally it would be a comforting weight, but now, all their touches felt suffocating.

“Y/N, hun. It’s okay. He’s probably just trying to figure all this out. Even him coming tonight was a big step.” You hear Nat’s words, but they don’t process correctly.

“You want me to beat him up? He is my best friend, but I agree he’s being a bit of a dick.” Steve interjects. When you look up from your folded hands in your lap you see the concerned faces of your team. You’re fruitlessly losing the battle to hold back your tears.

“I’m always in to beat the crap out of Barnes. You know damn well I don’t need a reason,” Sam jokes attempting to get a smile out of you. “If you want to call it a night, I’m certain none of us would mind walking you back, Y/N/N.”

“Thank you, guys. It’s like having a team of super beefy big brothers to stand up for me. I just wanna go home.”

Towards the end of your reply your voice breaks. A fresh wave of rejection washes over you and you think if you open your mouth again you may not be able to contain the contents of your stomach. Your skin is clammy and cold to the touch, but you feel a creeping heat travel up your neck.

“Let’s get you home, дорогая. I’m sure this will all blow over. Don’t take it personally,” Nat’s already standing and throwing on her jacket.

“We can grab a bottle from Tom to go, pick up some cookie dough, and watch movies until we pass out.”

The corners of your mouth turn upwards in a pathetic excuse for a smile. Hoping that will be enough to convince your friends that you’ll be okay, you hesitate as you gather your belongings. Something about Nat’s comment and the looks of pity your teammates flash you flips a switch.

You’re a goddamn Avenger. You’re a vital piece of the most badass fighting force on Earth. You hold your own in the field. You get fan mail from hundreds of civilians; some of which are suitors begging you for a date. You have your own action figure for fucks sake.

The heartbreak that just moments before had you unable to speak has now been transformed into unbridled rage. _How dare he._ Without Bucky present to direct your anger you choose the next closest thing.

“Steven Grant Rogers! Your best friend is an absolute dickhole! He has flirted with me all fucking week! Tonight, that turd laid it on extra thick and for a moment he really got my hopes up but no! The second I’m ready to act on those feelings, he disappears like a coward! I have plenty of other options if I wanted to, but I thought he was a good man.”

You pause before your next wave of fury and catch Tony snickering behind Steve’s now terrified face. “I cannot believe that sorry excuse for a man made me doubt myself. Next time I see him I’m going to-”

All of the lights go out in the bar. With your hands mid-gesticulation, you whirl around to see who had the balls to interrupt your vicious tirade. Your eyes adjust, and you see the lights aren’t off but simply dim.

A blue toned spotlight undercut with purple and pinks appears on the stage, illuminating someone standing over the microphone. Before you get a word out to yell at the person, you hear the music begin.

_She’s blood, flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone_

_She’s touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_

Normally you’d be singing so loud to this song you’d upstage the performer, but your temper has you distracted. The lighting switches patterns to a softer blue as the singer lifts their face towards the audience.

Bucky is bathed in the stage lights. Their cool cerulean tones remind you of your favorite shade of blue in his eyes. He has both hands wrapped tightly around the mic and his eyes are clamped shut. His muscles are tense, but he’s engrossed in the song.

_But somehow I can’t believe_

_That anything should happen_

_I know where I belong_

_And nothing’s going to happen, yeah_

You feel your anger dissipate as quickly as it came. It’s replaced by sheer awe at the man standing in front of you. _He didn’t leave._ He’d faced his fears. Bucky Barnes is singing up on stage in a packed bar.

“Y/N?” Natasha nudges your arm, judging your rage has cooled to a safer level. “Just ignore him. Let’s go home.”

“It’s my song.”

You whisper it so quietly there’s no chance anyone heard you say it. Nat looks to the rest of the team for help. Steve’s serum enhanced ears were the only one who could make out what you said. He guides Nat back to the booth and leaves you to watch Bucky.

You feel the steady guitar and drum build into the chorus as you stare enraptured by Bucky’s performance. His long locks have fallen forward as he stares down at the mic. He’s no longer rigid and fixed on the stage but fluid and swaying.  He opens his eyes for the chorus only to have them find yours instantaneously.

_‘Cause she’s so high_

_High above me_

_She’s so lovely_

_She’s so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

His lips curl into a small smirk during the small instrumental section. The second verse starts and you’re mouthing the words along with him. The blue of his eyes tethers you down as emotion wells in your chest.

_First class and fancy free_

_She’s high society_

_She’s got the best of everything_

**_What could a guy like me_ **

**_Ever really offer?_ **

_She’s perfect as she can be._

**_Why should I even bother?_ **

The lyrics pulse out of the large speakers on stage, but they might as well be Bucky’s words, sang straight from his heart. You shake your head at him in a silent no. _How can he possibly think he’s not good enough?_ He doesn’t need to offer you anything. He is enough. Just braving his fears and standing at the center of attention is more than you could ask for. Bucky baring his soul so vulnerably is an offer you don’t feel you’re deserving of. Yet here he is giving it so willingly.

_She calls to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

_‘Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

**_‘Cause somehow I can’t believe_ **

**_That anything should happen_ **

**_I know where I belong_ **

**_And nothing’s going to happen_ **

After the short guitar solo you hear the tempo slow. You know the song is near its end. The rush of endorphins causes small tears to run down your cheeks. Bucky raises his arm with the last line of the song and points at you with his signature smile you love so much.

_She’s so high_

_High above me_

The lights from the stage dissipate and the bar goes back to darkness. Bucky is gone from the stage.

Coming back to reality you turn to give Nat an explanation, only to see your teammates all wearing proud faces. You dab at the tears gently with the back of your sleeve ready to make a joke to lighten the mood. Sam coughs with an exaggerated tone. You follow his sights behind you only to see Bucky. He appears more timid than you’ve ever seen him before; but underneath you can sense something eager.

“Can we go talk? Somewhere a bit more private?” He asks.

Grasping his hand and walking towards the emergency exit hiding in the back corner of the bar you answer, “It’s about fucking time, Barnes”.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to make sure his feelings for you are “accurately” communicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Interact with my content if you're not 18+.
> 
> Quick note about public sex: I know we all like it for fics or even kinks but don’t be an idiot and make random strangers part of your sex life, they didn’t consent. Be smart. Don't get in trouble or do anything illegal. Also it goes without saying, regarding unprotected sex; please make sure your partners are clean and you use an agreed upon form of protection (if relevant). 
> 
> Idea was inspired by the All Out 90's playlist on Spotify. This is the first smut I have ever written. Please give me feedback on how it felt and flowed. I really wanted this chapter to be a healthy mix of Reader/Bucky fleshing out some quick boundaries and emotions but still just wanting to devour one another.

Before Bucky has time to take in the surroundings, you press your lips against his firmly, pushing him backwards against the brick building. Months of pent up frustration and pathetic longing for the man before you had made you impatient.

Though caught off guard, his brain kick starts and he returns the kiss. It’s deep and sensual and gentle-  _ What the fuck?  _ You pull back from him and clasp a hand to your lips as you rush to apologize for pouncing on the man without a shred of consent. 

“James. I’m so sorry,” You say horrified at your own actions. Your face burns hot with embarrassment as you wait for rebuke.  

“What are you sorry for, sweetheart?”

“The assault level kissing. I threw you up against the wall without a fucking conversation. I cannot believe how fucked up that is. I’m so-”

“Y/N/N!” He says catching you off guard. “Seriously stop. Doll, I was surprised is all. I took a risk up there with the song; telling you how I feel n’ all. I thought we would come out here and chat cause I’m still not entirely sure how you feel. Well...I guess I’m a bit more sure now after that kiss,” he says as a grin creeps on his face.

Your heartbeat returns to a more normal rate and rhythm as you realize he’s teasing you and not angry. “I  _ really  _ like you. I have for fucking months but never had the courage to tell you. I fucking adore you actually, Buck.”

“Darlin’, I’ve been dreaming of hearing you saying that for so long now.” He says reaching for your arms and placing them around his neck. His voice drops lower, “Now that I’ve had a taste, can we get back into things?” 

His warm calloused palm moves to your cheek to pull you in. There’s a moment where you feel his thumb brush a small sweep across your cheekbone before his mouth envelops yours. He kisses you so reverently that it makes your head spin. It’s tentative at first but gains depth and momentum. It’s so close to perfect. 

“Bucky….” you mumble against his lips breaking the kiss for a second time. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re in a super gross alley right now.”

“Yeah I remember. You dragged me out here, doll. Not that I’m complaining.”

“If we do this, we have to be quick. I’m pretty sure the rest of the team is gonna come looking for us soon and my run-out-the-back-door-super-dramatically-plan wasn’t as thought out as I would have liked. Shocking, I know.”

“Right…yeah we can go back in if you aren’t comfortable.” He pulls back dejected. 

Realizing you’d miscommunicated your intentions you press your forehead against his. 

“No, no, no. Don’t get me wrong, James. I  _ love  _ that you wanna do long and sensual. Trust me I  _ really  _ do love it. But…given the setting, let’s save that for next time?” 

“Next time?” He says with his voice more hopeful and his eyes raising to meet your gaze. 

“I mean...unless I read this situation wrong? Wasn’t the song exchange us realizing our feelings for each other all cheesy and movie montage-like? I just pounced on you. I really want you, Buck.”

“Well yeah but- if we do this, it isn’t a one-time thing?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Buck. But if you want a one-time thing, tell me now so I can adjust my expectations.”

“Of course I don’t!” He blurts. “You think I’m capable of letting you go after this?”

You giggle contently into his chest.

“Just to be clear… you’re absolutely, one hundred percent sure ya want this here and now? Quick and dirty?”

“Yes, Buck.”

“With me?”

“Bucky, I swear to god if you keep talking and don’t fuck me silly right here, I will personally make sure Sam knows about the incident with the bee and a certain super soldier running around screaming at the top if his-”

Bucky shuts you up mid-sentence with a deep demanding kiss but pulls away, “Last sentence I’m gonna say I promise,” you roll your eyes so far back in your head it’s painful but pause and listen to him.  

“I adore you, dollface. Under different circumstances, I wouldn’t be fuckin’ you in a back alley on our first go. I would court you and spoil you and do things the right way, like ma taught me. BUT...considering these  _ are  _ the circumstances and there are not accurate enough words to describe how badly  _ I want you _ ...”

The look in his eyes changes to something more feral with those last three words. It’s a look you’ve seen on his face in the field. Like a predator stalking its prey. Bucky’s candid desire has you feeling off kilter. It takes considerable effort for you to whisper your response.

“I want you too.”

Your consent barely leaves your lips and he’s on you. He’s everywhere at once but somehow not anywhere you need him. His arms pull you close to his firm broad chest and you find yourself grounded by its pressure against you. You feel the vibrations reverberate from his low moans as he slips his tongue into your mouth. 

He rolls you along the wall switching places. You’re both kissing with such intensity that  you’re certain your lips will remain swollen well into tomorrow. You nip and suck at his plump bottom lip relishing how perfect his mouth feels on yours.

“Darlin’ I thought you said we don’t have much time. Can’t be teasin’ me like that if we’re on a schedule.”

The tone of his voice now has a rough rasp infused with its usual deep timbre. You’re emboldened by his seductive quips. You feel your hips grind onto his large thigh, planted between your legs hoping to pull more new sounds from him. 

The friction from your clothed core against his thigh isn’t enough. Your hips move in a more hurried rhythm up and down his thigh releasing a series of breathy moans from the back of your throat. 

“Bucky, I need more…” you whine. 

“I know darlin’. I know. We gotta hurry though. I promise I’ll take care of you nice and proper when we get home.”

His fingers trail from this position on your hips, where they helped guide your movements, and trace further down to the sliver of skin exposed under the hem of your shirt. The refreshing burst of coolness across your now heated skin alerts you to his metal arm. Goosebumps flare along your skin in response followed by a sharp intake in breath. Your attention is diverted from the chill when his hand makes quick work of your jean button and zipper but pauses at the elastic band of your panties. 

“Why’d you stop?” You exclaim but see the tension in Bucky’s expression. “What’s wrong, James? You okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just my-fuck,” He mumbles, eyes dropping down to the ground frustrated. “Is this arm okay? We didn’t discuss-”

“James...Bucky...?” You pull his chin level with yours and meet his eyes in hopes of driving the sincerity of your words home. “It’s part of you and I want you. I want  _ all  _ of you...now.” 

Surging with reassured confidence, he plants a set of fevered kisses on the side of your neck. His mouth settles on your sweet spot with steady pressure interspersed with strong nips, sure to leave marks, as his hand slips below your panties. 

You expect him to perhaps retain some of his previously held hesitation, but you couldn’t have been more wrong. Strong tight circles from his middle finger find your clit instantly. It has you careening into him as you lose your balance. Your hips push against his once again hoping to increase the friction only to feel his hard length against your thigh. 

“Bucky…. I need you.” you groan.

Again, you feel vibrations reverberating from his chest, as he chuckles deeply at your now wanton demeanor. Never in a million years would he have guessed he would have the pleasure of seeing you like this. Giddy from the sounds he’s drawn from you, he has no intention of wasting  what time he has. 

Your hands wander to the waist of his jeans trailing down his pecs and abdominal muscles as you go. You could tell they’re as glorious as you had daydreamed so many times previous. They’d have to be worshiped properly at a later time.

Bucky’s fingers work your clit as his mouth descends back on yours. The two sensations make your ability to undo his pants far less graceful than his attempt with yours. Not to be deterred, you rip down the zipper getting angry it stands between you and your target. 

“Easy darling, I like these pants.”

You bite his neck a bit harsher than necessary, provoking another rumble of laughter. You slide your fingers under the thick band at the top of his underwear and are greeted by soft thatch of hair before you strike home. 

He’s far thicker than you had imagined and deliciously hard. Wrapping your hand around his shaft, you work him firmly with long strokes. A moan escapes Bucky’s mouth and echoes into yours. A swipe over his head triggers another; this time deeper still. 

“Fuck darling’, that feels so good.”

His fingers pause their sweet torture on your clit. His index and middle fingers slip up and down your slit collecting your wetness before pushing into your core.

“You’re gonna be the death of me darlin’. You’re soaked.” Your curious expression must have given you away. 

“Oh yeah, baby. This hand can feel everything. Every drop your givin’ me. Fucking hell. Please tell me we don’t have to go back yet. I wanna feel you cum.”

You’re so blissed out it takes you a moment to register his question. “A couple minutes more-oh fuck, please don’t fucking stop.”

Bucky rips his hand out of your panties only to secure the digits in his mouth, tasting you for the first time. The moan it elicits from him resembles a feral growl more than anything. He drops to his knees in front of you. You whimper as the loss of his hard cock from your hand. 

“What are you-”

“Shhhhhhhh. I need to taste you more darlin’. Can’t wait until we get home. I won’t wait.” His hands yank viciously at your jeans working them down and over your hips to collapse in a pool at your feet along with your panties. 

You feel the cool night air caress the lips of your pussy. It’s a stark contrast to the warm hands of Bucky grabbing the back of your thighs to pull you closer to his face. 

With the absence of his body against yours, you become acutely aware how public your setting is. You’ve settled on a spot against the wall set back away from the mouth of the alley open to the street. You look towards the street hoping no innocent pedestrian has noticed your presence. 

Bucky’s hastily working one foot out of the confines of your jeans while pressing hips flush against the wall and picks the right leg up over his shoulder. You’re bare and open to him and the rest of the world. 

“Y/N, holy fuck. Look at this pretty pussy of yours. Can’t wait to get my mouth on ya.” Bucky’s voice whispers reverently to you; sinfully deep and lustful. “Put your weight on me. I gotcha.”

That’s the only warning you get. His mouth plants on you, hot and wet. There’s no build up or kitten licks. Bucky dives into your cunt without preamble as if it’s a race to get you to your release. 

He runs through a few different variations of pressure and rhythm enjoying your intoxicating taste and scent surrounding him. He collects each drop of wetness you give him and revels in how it saturates his beard. On his last pass, he felt your thighs tremble stronger than before. He sucks with steady pressure alternating with firm long licks on the flat of his tongue. 

“Fuck Bucky-” the breath is sucked from your lungs replaced a deep moan resonating from the back of your throat. Your hips stutter and grind against his face desperately seeking more friction. “Please.”

At this point you don't know what you’re begging for. Continuing with the same routine, Bucky adds two fingers back into your cunt with voracious excitement. He searches briefly before finding your g-spot and applying heavenly strokes of pressure. 

You’re at a near constant state of moaning and mewling. The weather-beaten bricks rub haphazardly against your skin. Under different circumstances, their bite may have been painful but now, the pain provides a perfect contrast with the unrelenting waves of pleasure from Bucky’s tongue on your core.

Your thighs shiver and tremble; overexerted from holding you up against the onslaught of bliss. If it weren't for the wall and Bucky, you would be a collapsed mess on the ground. You’re teetering so dangerously close to the edge of your release. 

“Cum for me darlin’. Let go. I gotcha.”

The waves of pleasure consume you as your body tenses and spasms. You ground yourself with your hands grasped in Bucky’s soft now tangled locks as your thighs threaten to give out on you. Bucky takes it all and supports you through it. When the surges taper out, you feel a gentle kiss on your overstimulated core and again on your inner thigh triggering another cascade of shivers.

“I wanna feel you do that every second of every day, doll.” He tenderly pulls your leg off his shoulder still keeping a hand on your hip to steady you. He kisses you deeply and you can taste yourself on his probing tongue. 

“Your turn, Buck,” attempting to switch positions with him. You meet a wall of muscle as resistance pinning you back. He moves his lips to suckle on your ear. 

“As tempting as an offer as that is darlin’, I need to be inside you. Hearing you come apart almost did me in. Can I baby girl?”

“Fuck, James-”

“I need a yes. Want me to fill you up?”

You cry out with want, “Please.” 

His metal arm moves to brace you both against the wall as the right yanks his jeans down just enough to set him free from its confines. You reach for him and once again moan feeling the silky warm skin of his cock in your hand. You get a few pumps in before he has your leg hitched up high on his hip to give him better access. You line him up to your wetness feeling the delicious glide of his head against you.

“You got another one in you, sweetheart? You think you can cum on my cock for me?” He presses the head in enough to tease you. 

“Please Buck. I need to feel you fill me up.” Obliging your plea, he enters you in one fluid roll of his hips and sets a steady pace. With each drag of him inside your core you savor the stretch he gives you from his girth. The friction from his skin grinding against your clit has you already feeling flutters of a second release. 

“Fuck Y/N/N, m’not gonna last much longer.”

“So close, Bucky. So fucking close.”

“Where do you want me to finish, sweetheart?”

“Stay here,” you say in between wanton pants. “Cum inside me Bucky. I’m using protection.”

It’s as if hearing your permission has riled Bucky up further somehow. His hips no longer move in rolls and grinds but sharp snaps into you, “I’m gonna fill you up so good, darlin’.” 

Your second orgasm sparks through your body with his new pace. You grasp Bucky’s shoulders and throw your head back against the wall behind you. His current angle has him hitting your g-spot perfectly with each thrust prolonging your bliss. 

“There ya go darlin’. Fuck you look so perfect like that. I’m so close, doll.”

Recovering from your high you nuzzle and suck behind Bucky’s ear. His face buried deep in the crook of your neck still allows you to hear a string muffled curses.

“Cum for me Bucky. I wanna feel you cum inside me.”

His thumbs knead into the flesh at your sides. A final strong thrust then pause deep inside your cunt has his warmth flooding inside you. The string of cursing cease as he draws out a final panting, a long, drawn out ‘fuck’.

Neither of you seems to want to move and disentangle. After some time, he lifts his head from your neck. Lacking words, he places single chaste kiss each on your forehead, nose, and lips. 

“Bucky Barnes, finally at a loss for words?” you pant, self-satisfied. 

“You know what…?!” you feel him pull away from you as his semi-hard cock slips out of you. You draw a sharp hiss in at the sudden loss of him filling you. You glare at him in betrayal as he chuckles. 

“I was trying to have a romantic moment, but you ruined it!” He gasps between laughter. 

Still glaring at him with squinted eyes, you hesitantly test the strength of your legs as you adjust your bra. Feeling a bit more presentable, you sneak a look up at Bucky in hopes his smugness has worn off. 

“You feeling proud of yourself, Barnes?”

Hoping he hasn’t offended you, he pulls you close to him. “Very proud, darlin’. You’re gonna have my cum dripping out of you the rest of the night. Almost gets me ready for round two right now.”

Standing on your tiptoes, you meet his soft now swollen lips with a subtle hum. “Such an arrogant asshole sometimes.”

He helps you pull up your panties and jeans. After rising, he meshes his lips to you once again. With them still pressed tightly to yours he says, “So to be sure...you're certain you like me, for real? It wasn’t you tempted by the promise of orgasms in your near future?”

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! You have to be fucking joking!” You say as you plop back down on your heels gearing up for a rant.

“Stand there and shut up for a second. I know you like crispy bacon versus fatty. I know you let Steve win at literally every training exercise because  _ you  _ don’t see him as the little asthmatic boy, but you know  _ he  _ still sees himself that way. I know you dance in the gym at night when you think everyone has gone to bed-you do a mean electric slide by the way. I know that you-”

“I know I haven’t even dreamed of changing by body wash since that one day 8 months ago you told me I smelled nice when we had the Jaws movie night and you sat next to me. I know you have four books,  _ minimum,  _ that you’re reading; one of which is a paperback small enough to keep in your tact suit. Left thigh pocket usually. I know you have a  _ strong  _ hatred of cilantro. I know despite being one of our deadliest agents on the field, you are one of the clumsiest out of combat.  _ AND _ -” he says with his voice decreasing in volume, “Regardless of that smart mouth of yours you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met.”

You stand there in stunned silence. You’ve lost all control of your mouth. It opens and closes at intervals as if attempting speech, but no sound comes out. 

“Well, that finally shut you up.” He says as he kisses your forehead, smugness permeating his features once again. 

“Can we both assume the other one is telling the truth? Let’s go sing a song together like Nat suggested. Then we can go home and finish...what was it that you called it? The long sensual route?”

“You got yourself a deal, Barnes....but can we skip the song and just go home.” You say with a suggestive tone as you raise a single brow. Bucky spins around and drops the door handle back into the bar. He pulls you snug into his side as you two walk out the alley towards the tower. 

“By the way, don’t you  _ dare  _ tell Sam that story about the bee. I could very well be allergic.”

“Could be? Could be?! You mean you don’t know, and you were  _ still _ throwing a huge fit?! Oh, I’m definitely telling Sam now,” You say as you pull out your phone, already typing. 

Bucky snatches it from your grasp and takes off at a full sprint towards the tower.  “If you wanna tell him so bad you’ll have to chase me!”

You roll your eyes. Bucky Barnes is sure to be the death of you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90’s karaoke and your snarky wit seem to have revived the charming side of one Bucky Barnes. Now that he finally has you home all to himself, perhaps he can put some of that charm to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea was inspired by the All Out 90's playlist on spotify. This chapter was beta read by viktordrago (tumblr).

You sprint up to the tower mildly annoyed you’re being made to run on one of your days off. The public doors to the tower are locked for the evening so you head for the private entrance. After scanning your biometrics, you push the door open only to see a smug Bucky standing in the elevator with the door hold button on.

“Took you long enough, Doll.” He says dangling your phone back and forth like a pendulum feigning as if he’d waiting longer.

“Not everyone has super serum steroids running through their veins. Plus, you try running with someone’s cum leaking out of you. Not fun!” you rant while attempting to steal your phone back.

“Not so fast, darling. All that talk of my cum inside of you is turning me on.” He says puckering his lips in a taunting manner while continuing to hold your phone just out of reach. You roll your eyes at his arrogance. Taking a deep relaxing breath, you spring into one of your favorite field moves in hopes of being able to grapple your phone to freedom.

Bucky must have known you’d take the bait. He counters you gently and with lightning precision has you pinned against the elevator wall with your hands helplessly overhead; hips locked in place by his own.

“Did you really think I don’t have your favorite move memorized? You and Nat, so predictable.” he tuts with his face close enough to smell the hints of whiskey on his breath.

His left hand takes over holding both of your wrists in place; the cool metallic palm dwarfing both your own. To any onlooker, Bucky’s position over you would have looked predatory but you basked in the return of his confidence. His right hand tucks your phone securely in his back pocket before taking a firm hold on your hip.

“Ever think this is the exact outcome I wanted and you just fell for it?” you counter, testing the waters. “Winter Soldier’s getting soft.”

“I think you’ll find it's quite the contrary, doll.”  His hips grind against you and you feel him stirring in his jeans. Sensing your resolve is crumbling, he peppers light kisses along the column of exposed skin on your neck. You attempt to hold back and not give him the satisfaction, when he begins sucking and nipping at your soft flesh, you reluctantly cave.

The two of you are so thoroughly lost in one another you, don’t hear the elevator ding once you reach the living quarters.

“Agent Barnes. Agent Y/L/N. Floor 90: Living Quarters” Friday prompts. Bucky doesn’t come up for air. His metal arm releases your wrists from their willing prison only to tap lightly on your thighs. You know what he’s suggesting but you pause.

“Up you go!” He says picking you up with ease.

“Bucky Barnes you put me down this minute! I swear to god if you drop me-” His footsteps pause and he pulls back from kissing your neck. One eyebrow is raised and his mouth is firmly set in a smirk.

“I’m not exactly light as a feather, Buck.” His expression flickers to confusion as his head cocks to the side.

“Being picked up makes me hyper aware of my body.” Your eyes fall from his face now self-conscious about meeting his gaze.

“You mean aware of these?” He squeezes your bum appreciatively. “Or these?” Now holding you with his right arm and caressing the curves of your hip and thighs. “You must mean these?” Palming your breast in admiration.  “Darlin’ I ache for every damn bit of your body. I wanna worship it all.”

Your eyes raise from their spot on his chest. “I’m serious, sweetheart. Besides, you’d have to somehow grow to Scott’s freaky large Antman size to pose a challenge for this super strength.” You beam and peck his nose lightly.

“Thank you, Buck.” He kisses you back with renewed fervor while continuing the trek down the hall. Finally in the privacy of your room, he lets your body gently descend his with a controlled grace; lips never leaving yours. You come up for air only to realize you’re in Bucky’s room not your own.

It shouldn’t surprise you; but it catches you off guard regardless. You’ve only ever seen small slivers of his room in the past. His door was always shut like a not so subtle “keep out” sign. If it is open, it’s only so he can peak his head out to chat with Steve to decline a run. Bucky senses your curiosity and lets you explore.

On the largest window-filled wall sits a beautiful walnut desk. You’d imagined it would be bathed in sunlight come morning. The desk is bare except for a set of small plain back notebooks stood between leather wrapped bookends. Upon further examination, you can see each notebook has a range of dates on its spine.

“Therapy has helped a lot; but my memory isn’t one hundred percent still. Whenever I remember something or have a dream, I write it down in those.” Your heart clenches with empathy.

On the wall near his closet is a cork board with a small collection of photos; mostly black and white prints. Looking closer, you find a scrawny Steve beaming a stress free smile you rarely see on him now. Bucky’s arm is slung over his shoulder. They look so young; clearly void of the pressures of Captain America and Winter Soldier. Squinting at the more faded photos, you make out what looks to be his family interspersed with some drawings you recognize in Steve’s style. Right in the center of the collection is a group photo of the Avengers from the holiday party last year.

On his nightstand is a well-worn copy of  _ War of the Worlds _ next to an ambient noise machine. His duvet is a calming shade of blue which perfectly coordinates with the camel leather headboard. It’s warm and welcoming.

It almost feels intrusive to see the intimate details of Bucky’s space and disturb his calm oasis. Your heart swells with emotion knowing how much he must trust you to have brought you here.

“It’s beautiful, Buck. Did you decorate it?” you feel his arms circle around your waist from behind as you continue to look around.

“Of course I did, darling. It took me a long time to figure out what I wanted; but I finally have something that feels like mine.” He gives you a quick peck on your cheek before walking over to the nightstand.

Still wonderstruck by his room, your revere is interrupted by music filling the space. It’s a song you recognize from one of your private playlists. You turn to face him; his hands once again encircling you. “How did you-” You’re pushed back into the plush duvet with a short yelp.

“Your playlists may be private but you didn’t turn on a private listening session.” He raises his eyebrows like he couldn’t possibly be more proud of his sneaking abilities. Making grabby hands, you feel his weight settle on top of you.

“So you spied on my listening habits? That’s pretty impressive technology navigation for a senior citizen.”

“I mean… they don’t call me a ghost story for nothing.” He says with a lighthearted chuckle. “ _ Plus _ I’d watch all that senior citizen talk, missy. What does that make you?”

Bucky’s warm lips mold themselves to the contours of your neck making it difficult to think. “A harlot?”

He hums in response while marking you with another love bite. His hands roam to your breasts caressing them in earnest while pressing you back into the down duvet. His hand moves to the small of your back to hoist you up further on the bed, quickly settling his weight back onto you.

Despite the earlier fervor you both shared on the elevator, you’ve wordlessly communicated a temper of pace. His flesh hand cups your jaw gently as his tongue slips in to meet your own. All urgency lost, you allow yourself to savor Bucky. The now familiar scent of his body wash envelops you as you attempt to memorize his tastes and sounds.

Fingers trace and graze. Palms grip and smooth across planes and dips of one another's body. Your lips only separate to gasp needy puffs of air before diving back into each other; never wanting to be apart for long. Each article of clothing is removed reverently before the skin below is explored.

“Fuck darlin’-” He says stealing his lips away. His eyes are a vivid shade of blue but show no signs of hesitancy. There’s a subtle flush across his cheeks which matches the beautiful color the kissing has brought to his plump lips.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

You rise up to meet his lips again; gently pushing him off the bed before your hands move to the waistband of his jeans. The belt joins his other clothing strewn on the floor and you’re able to get the zipper down with far more grace this time. His hands settle on top of yours and you both push his jeans and underwear down together. He pulls you to stand and rids you of your final garments.

“You finally gonna let me have my turn, Buck?” He’s lying in the center of the bed stroking his length languidly; the mischievous grin you’ve grown to love makes an appearance.

“Doll, you know you don’t have-”

“I want to… so badly do. I want to.” You crawl up the bed and settle between his legs; kissing his firm thighs as you near your goal. “You’re not the only one who’s thought about this for a while, honey.”

“You been thinking about me during your alone time, doll?” He says folding his flesh arm behind his head as he looks down at you.

You’re certain there’s another snarky comment coming but it gets choked off in his throat as you lick him from base to tip. Knowing full well you have all evening, you set out to figure out what combination can draw those beautiful sounds from deep in Bucky’s chest.

A particularly strong moan followed by a choked breath alert you to a sweet spot. You continue to work the same pattern with heavier pressure; savoring the rhythmic tensing of his thighs in response. Bucky leans up slightly as if he’s going to tell you to stop; but you gently press him back down. He sighs deeply while pressing his head further back into the pillow; hips raising on their own accord, pushing him further into your mouth.

“Doll, I’m-”

He lets out a low growl from deep in his chest before he spills into you. You continue your motions; touching softer while adoring his little whimpers of oversensitivity.

“Sorry, darlin’. Didn’t give you much warning.” His voice carries a heady coarseness; indicating his post-orgasm state.  Kissing your way up his thighs, abs, and pecs you hum gently in his ear-

“Didn’t need one, sweetheart.” You kiss the shell of his ear before moving to his pillow soft lips for a deep kiss. “Besides, you’re not exactly subtle.”

He chuckles lightly and shifts his weight pinning you beneath him once again.             

“As perfect as that mouth of yours feels, I’m not done with you yet, doll.” Your legs part wider allowing him to settle between them. Allowing him time to recover, you both kiss with renewed desire. His cock, previously semi-hard, stiffens once more. His hips roll and dip allowing his shaft to slide between your wetness. Each pass provides a delicious friction to your clit making you crave him inside you.

“You’re such a tease, Bucky.” You intend for it to be a stern warning but it comes out a desperate plea.

“Hush baby girl. It’s not teasing if I deliver on my promise.” On the last word he angles his hips slightly and pushes into you.

Having been acquainted with quick and dirty, you’re surprised how delicate Bucky is. His kisses seem to land on your body exactly where you crave them. The gentle glide of his cock against your walls stretches you deliciously; passionate and slow. Before, your release came on like a freight train. Now it’s as though he started a small fire and was stoking it with each push and pull inside you.

“Bucky! That feels so-” your words die into a whimper as the fire breaks forth and spreads like a wave over your body. You spasm and clench around his length as he continues to rut into you.

“I’m so close, darlin’.” He manages to last a handful of thrusts longer before he releases into you. He quieter this time but it seems his release is endless.

Bucky stills above you; barely supporting his weight as to not crush your form beneath him. He pecks your lips so softly before gently lifting off you.

“I’ll be right back, doll.”

You watch his firm backside retreat into the bathroom. Releasing a deep sigh you reach for your phone in hopes to update Natasha and Steve so they don’t worry about you. Bucky returns from the bathroom with a soaring belly flop onto the bed before he scoots up closer; burying his head in your neck. Distantly, you hear the stream of the shower he started in the bathroom.

“Watcha doin’?” He slurs lazily against your skin.

“Just updating Nat so she doesn’t come hunt you down.” you say chuckling.

“You’d defend my honor.” He wraps his arm around your waist pulling you impossibly closer to him.

Opening the message on your phone a flush starts to creep to your cheeks. You see a string of concerned messages from Steve, Sam, and Wanda wondering if you need consoling. Tony sent a rather inappropriate message asking if Barnes had “sacked up”.

At the top of your list you see Nat’s messages turn from positively frantic to utterly annoyed. The last one reading, “I’m home now. I can hear you sickos through the wall. He better be treating you good for me to endure this torture.”

You return back to the message threads debating who to respond to first; or if you want to respond at all.

You contemplation is interrupted, “Why am I in your phone as ‘ _ Grumpy Barnes _ ’?! How rude!”

Bucky apparently has woken up from his mini post-coital nap. You’re about to defend the name (blame Sam) when he launches a sneak tickle attack. Eventually you manage to wiggle free from his clutches and sprint to the awaiting warmth of the shower. Bucky walks in and soon has you wrapped back in his embrace.

The gentle caresses of his fingers up and down the wet skin of your body paired with the steamy mist from the warm shower have your eyelids feeling heavy. You lean your body back against Bucky letting him support you while he washes you in his body wash. You find so much comfort being surrounded by his scent.

“What do you wanna do now, doll?” You hum sleepily; the length of the day catching up with you. “How about we curl up, watch something on Netflix and crash? You nod slowly into his chest.

After drying off and ignoring searching for pajamas, you’re nestled amongst the pillows and comforter. Bucky pulls you close under his arm while turning on an episode of Twilight Zone at a low background volume. Your eyes flutter shut enjoying the warmth of his body pressed next to yours. It’s quiet but you hear him mumble something inaudible before sleep takes you both.

“Doll, I know I’ll never been the same Bucky I was before Hydra got ahold of me, but if the new version of me feels how I do now, I don’t think I mind.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes full circle the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea was inspired by the All Out 90′s playlist on Spotify. This chapter was beta read by the lovely @viktordrago. You all go thank her cause without her there would have been A TON of really laughable errors. Shout out to @stanclub for giving me some insight re: Steve and hair gel haha. Thank you so much to everyone for their likes and reblogs thus far. First series is done and in the bag! Anyone who left comments has literally melted my heart. I love you all. 
> 
> Smut Note: ***DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, INTERACT WITH MY WORK IF YOU’RE NOT 18+*** It goes without saying, unprotected sex….please make sure your partners are clean and you use an agreed upon form of protection (if relevant).

 

You’re taken aback by the bright wash of sunshine flooding the room as your eyes flutter open. A room that is clearly not your room. Your half-awake brain remembers the events of last night sluggishly. This is Bucky’s bed… which would explain the large arm draped across your middle. 

You savor the warmth from the sunlight spilling across the bed coupled with the warmth radiating from his body next to you. The soft sheets caress your naked skin as you stretch your muscles; careful not to wake Bucky. 

You study his face. All the tension it normally holds during the waking hours is absent. His hair is strewn across his pillow. His limbs, all but the one anchoring you to him, seem to be splayed in every direction. You crane your neck to see the clock. 

“Fuck.” You allow another five minutes to enjoy the proximity with the man besides you before carefully sliding under his arm.

You curse once more for sleeping in this late but allow it remembering fondly why you were so exhausted. Bucky had woken you up throughout the night. The first time he had ground gently against your backside. He nearly came from the wanton whines that permeated your dreams. When you stirred awake, he slid into you from behind; relishing in how soaked you had been for him. 

The second time you had protested a bit, citing lack of sleep. Not easily deterred, his mouth worked your breasts with lavish kisses. All complaints died on your tongue when his head disappeared under the covers with his apology of “just once more for me, darlin’?” You could have sworn you heard a series of knocks clearly coming from the room next door. All worry dissipated as Bucky tongue fucked you through not one but two more orgasms. 

The third time was entirely your “fault”. You had woken with your throat parched. Returning from the bathroom with a glass of water, you noticed a tempting tent in the sheets. Thinking you’d have the element of surprise, you were certainly shocked (though not complaining), when things ended with you bent over the side of the bed with Bucky’s cock pounding you into the mattress.

You smirk at the memories, attempting to find your clothing from the night before. Quickly giving up, you opt for Bucky’s flannel as a dressing gown. You’d be able to start breakfast in privacy and come back in normal clothes once the team was awake. Which would be soon if you didn’t hurry; you thought stealing a final glance back at Bucky’s sleeping form. 

You’d settled on a batch of breakfast quiches for the team. You press play on your favorite playlist letting it provide a pleasant background soundtrack. Once the egg mixture was ready, you could throw it in the oven and probably catch another half hour of lazy morning cuddles with Bucky.

All the vegetables were chopped and ready for the filling. The only problem was you couldn’t remember the ratio of cream to egg. Pulling open the cabinets you see the cookbook you need propped on one of the top shelves. Clearly someone else had used it last. You would never have put it so out of reach. You stand on your tip toes and attempt to swat it down from its elevated prison. 

You must have been engrossed in getting the cookbook down because Bucky is able to silently creep into the kitchen. He enjoys watching you struggle; finding your little frustrated cursing adorable. 

You see the cookbook teetering, almost within reach, when a pair of hands land on your hips. You freeze but relax once you smell the familiar scent of him behind you. His head drops on your shoulder for a quick kiss behind your ear; hands dipping under the hemline of the flannel.

“You skippin’ out on me, dollface?” He mumbles into your skin.

“I needed to get breakfast in the oven before everyone is up. I was gonna hop back in bed with you while it bakes.” You resume your struggle to get the cookbook down as Bucky chuckles at you. “Would you quit laughing at me?! I need this cookbook. I can’t remember the ratioooooooohh-”

Your reply turns to a moan. One of his hands detaches itself from its place on your hip, effortlessly grabs the cookbook, and tosses it on the island behind you; the other is occupied ever so softly stroking small circles into your clit. You collapse back down off your tip toes and let your weight fall back into his chest. 

“Doll, you can’t go around stealing my shirts and making them look ten times sexier than I ever could.” His voice seems entirely unaffected but the sudden shift in mood. “I’m incredibly insecure and you’re showing me up.”

You can hear the smile in his words even if you weren’t feeling it in his lips which are now sloppily and lazily kissing up your neck. You sigh deeply enjoying the teasing sensations he’s sending through your body. 

“Buck-” you whine gently, remembering where you are. “Someone is gonna hear us.”

He pulls back from you to quickly jab at the volume button; increasing the music so others don’t hear you. “Then you better be quiet, sweetheart.”

Needing to see his eyes, you turn around to face him. His hair is mussed. It looks like he’s thrown on the same black jeans from the night before. They hang obscenely low on his hips unbuttoned. He’s deliciously shirtless.  Warmth from the bedroom still clings to his skin. 

“I distinctly remember a grumpy old man yelling at me for too loud of music this early in the morning.”

The pressure on your clit relents only to feel a digit slide into your core slowly, his thumb takes up the circles on your clit. 

“Come back to bed darlin’. Sleeping in isn’t as fun without you there.”

“I have to make breakfast-” Your reply is choked off by a particularly strong wave of pleasure as his finger pushes pressure onto your g-spot. You open your eyes only to see a perfectly smug and unbothered face. If you didn’t feel his motions deep inside your now pulsing cunt, you would have guessed he was almost bored. 

You try again to defend your actions, “Everyone will go hungry if-”

With his eyes locked on yours he adds a second finger into you. “Fuck.” He cocks his head to the side slightly and gives you his best shit eating grin. 

“You were saying?”

“I’m out of excuses.” You mold your lips to his, giving into the pleasurable sensations. You attempt to walk him backwards out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

“Nuh uh,” he says with his mouth now sucking deep hickeys into your collar bone. “Wanna see you cum right here.”

You want to protest but the clench of your walls around his fingers betrays you before you can get a word out. You pant small breathy moans into his shoulder as he brings his lips to your ears.

“That’s it, darlin’. I can tell that turns you on.” You suppress another low moan and it comes out more of a whimper. “Knowin’ anyone could walk in… see you becoming a panting little mess stuffed with my fingers.”

At this point, you’re relying completely on Bucky for support; your legs have gone to Jell-O. “I can tell you’re close, doll. I feel you fluttering around me.”

The stretch and glide of Bucky’s fingers have you forgetting about the residual soreness. You bite your bottom lip; hoping it will keep you quiet enough. You’re ready to let go with your release-

“What the fuck, Barnes!” You whine angrily. His hand had abandoned your cunt right at the crucial moment. He’s pushed far away from you. Before you realize what’s happening, he’s plopped in one of the bar stools at the island casually flipping through the cookbook that had seconds before been abandoned. 

You’re ready to beat the shit out of him but Tony and Steve round the corner. They’re deep in conversation and don’t look at either of you. Your eyes meet Bucky’s and they glint playfully. Your gaze moves to his hand holding the cookbook. Two of the fingers are obviously coated in your slick. Noticing your gaze, he moves the finger up to his mouth and licks it clean. You let out an uncontrolled gasp only to draw attention of Steve and Tony. 

“You okay there, Y/N/N?” Tony says. You pry your eyes away from Bucky’s face you manage a nod. You refuse to look back at him, knowing full well he’s got the largest shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“What’s for breakfast? You need any help?” Steve asks. He moves to your side of the island; observing the slew of ingredients which sit deserted.

“Hold the phone… Y/N, where are your pants?” Tony interrupts. “I’m not objecting to the view. Just curious as to-”

There’s an uncomfortably long pause as Tony’s face flickers through a vast array of expressions. You and Bucky are frozen simply hoping he’s attempting to formulate some crude joke.

“Ahhhhh. Got it.”

“Got what?” Steve asks. Tony tuts and smiles like fox in the hen house. “GOT WHAT?! Steve yells more insistently looking at the two of you for some help. 

“Tin Man and Y/N. That’s why they didn’t come back. It would appear they sang a little duet of their own last night.” He waggles his eyebrows daring you to refute him. 

Steve’s face is a mask of confusion as he attempts to decode Tony’s statement. You and Bucky share glances back and forth debating your next point of action. You’re thinking of running for it but at this point the entire team has filed into the dining room and kitchen. 

Steve’s face switches to one of epiphany as Bucky points a warning finger at Tony. Stark simply smirks, paying no mind to the threatening finger. 

Rolling your eyes and deciding to intervene before you see how expertly Bucky decides to keep Tony silent; you gently grab his arm and kiss the tip of his finger lowering it back to his side.

“It’s fine, Buck. They’ll figure it out eventually”. 

“Or literally as it’s happening.” Natasha yells from the kitchen. “I share a wall with you Barnes… just saying!”

“I’m now taking music requests and breakfast orders. Anyone who feels the need to comment on my activities last night won’t be eating!” You quickly decide to put an end to that conversation. A chorus of “okay okay” greet your ears. “That's what I thought.”

Everyone dissolves into their own morning conversations. You turn back to the food in front of you wondering if now it would be best to switch to omelets. 

“Y/N/N.” Bucky wraps his arms around your waist, and you’re pulled into his little bubble. You wonder if his effect would ever wear off. You thoroughly hope it doesn’t. 

In the background you hear, Steve describing how long it took to get all the gel out of his hair last night. Nat’s livid about getting her curling wand back covered in gel.

“You best hope it’s gel!” Sam shouts further antagonizing her. You chuckle slightly at your misfit family before giving Bucky your full attention once more.

“Doll, I wasn’t trying to keep us secret for any malicious reason. I hope you know that.” His expression is soft and hesitant. “I just wanted you to have your privacy. We hadn’t really discussed telling the team, yet.”

You kiss him once on the lips and again on his nose. “I know, Buck. Now, go grab the cookbook and help me feed the ungrateful goons.” You can’t help but adore how much Bucky’s beaming. 

“You’re on bacon duty.”

“Babe! I’m shirtless. Gonna get little bacon burns everywhere.” 

“Well if someone wasn’t so picky about his bacon crispiness…” you say with a wink. 


End file.
